wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimensions
|- | |} Silvermoon Empire Dimensions was at first just a normal recruit like others, but in his ability to excel in the darker magical arts, he became a force to be truly taken seriously. His advise to the upper echelons of the Empire was always put into good use. Being one who was far more pragmatic than simple doctrine, Dimensions was a firm believer in using any method possible, to further the Empire's goals. However despite this practical use of shadow magics, Dimensions was always held in contempt by those who sought a more righteous path for the Empire. Despite this the Emperor was well aware of the usefulness of necrolytes, warlocks, necromancers and the practitioners of the dark arts, in the Imperial ranks. It was clear to the Emperor, that sometimes the best way was to fight fire with fire. Dimensions spearheaded the unification of many dark groups within the Empire to pledge eternal loyalty to the Empire and the Emperor, and to unify them. Dimensions is not only the Shadowlord, but he is also the main enforcer of loyalty amongst the Shadow followers, to the Emperor. Light vs Shadow Contrary to the popular image of the Orders of Light and Shadow, they are not enemies, but rather rivals. The orders of Light and Shadow tend to have different methods on achieving the same aims of the Empire. While the Order of Light pursues the most righteous path to a goal, the Order of Shadow believes in a more direct and ruthless method on how to achieve it. The balance between the Light and Shadow is maintained by three other factions within the Empire, the Imperial Guard, the Order of the Glade, and the Imperial Masters. The Emperor's chief advisors have to maneuver through this web of conflicting methods, in order to achieve the best way, and sometimes it means siding with one faction over the other. The Empire With the progression of the Silvermoon Empire that evolved into The Empire, Dimensions was given the title of Shadowlord, and given leadership of the Order of Shadow. As the Imperial Capital was moved to Shattrath, the Emperor also placed the Order of Shadow's headquarters in the nearby liberated Kil'sorrow fortress. There, the Order of Shadow heavily fortified its position and maintained absolute control over their area. The Emperor also at the same time re-established the Order of the Holy Light, successor order to the Order of the Holy Sun. This rivalry of the two orders has become very evident as the Shadowlord and the Supreme Solarian have extreme polar opposites on the direction that the Empire should take. With the Grand Master of the Empire, Yimo maintaining a balance between the two orders, and further diffusion of power happening with the Imperial Guard and the Order of the Glade, it is likely that the Shadowlord's power has been held in check. Symbolically within the throne room, there is an Emissary of Shadow directly facing off with an Emissary of Light. Category:The Empire Category:Imperial Advisors Category:Forsaken Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:Silvermoon Empire Characters